A New Story
by HeyitsCamille
Summary: Chloe's your average girl only with a little twist. She can see ghosts, and that doesn't really fit in the "Normal girl" book. How will she react when 3 new kids start at her school, and one of them seems to hate her, but to her the feelings mutual. Chloe will slowly realize, things are not as they seem. T for later Chapters, R&R! First Fic, be gentle:P
1. Chapter 1

I awoke with a start, to banging from downstairs in the kitchen. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as the sunlight streamed through the one window in my bedroom making me quint, still not fully awake. Under the window was my window seat with clothes and books scattered on and around it. I glanced at the clock and jumped out of bed with a curse. It was almost seven and if I didn't leave in the next fifteen minutes I'd be late for school. I ran to my dresser and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a dark green sweater. I pulled them on with as much grace as a spider on roller skates and darted into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I groaned inwardly as I took in the rats nest I called my hair, I grabbed a brush and hastily brushed through my long, strawberry blonde hair, I mentally reminded myself to schedule a haircut as it was almost touching my butt. I gave up mid way through and just pulled it into a messy bun on top of my head. I grabbed my usual pair of silver dangly leaf eating and put them on. They tinkled as I flitted around my bathroom going through my morning routine, brush teeth, wash face, and apply a thin layer of mascara to the eyelashes that lined my blue eyes and I was done. I ran back into my room and practically threw my whole closet to the middle of my room looking for my brown boots only to find them on the other side of my bed where I left them yesterday. I zipped them up, grabbed my bag and zipped down the stairs in record time. I ran into the kitchen and saw the source of the banging that had awoken me up this morning. Annette, my housekeeper, had all the drawers and cabinets open and emptied of the contents, which were spread across the dining room table. She looked up as I entered "'Bout time you got up I thought I'd have to send Banana in there to wake you up" she said with a pointed look at Banana, my giant yellow lab who was currently standing behind a baby gate at the doorway whipping his tail back and forth excitedly as he heard his name. He barked and I laughed. "Like you'd go anywhere near him." Annette hated Banana and had ever since her first day when he'd peed on her favorite coat. I looked around again at the chaos that was my kitchen at the moment. "What are you doing?" I asked as I walked over to Banana to feed him and give him a pet. "I was putting the dishes away and realized that the dishes were coming out dirtier than if you'd already used them and decided to deep clean all of the cabinets." Annette said a she viciously scrubbed at a spot in one of the drawers. I just rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock. I grabbed my keys off the counter while yelling over my shoulder to Annette "Good luck with that, I'm gonna be late so bye!" I didn't wait for an answer as I closed the door behind me. I ran down the stairs of my front porch and jumped into my car. Dad had finally bought a house after l told him how much I hated living in apartments after Seventeen years, and when he though he could travel for long periods of time without worrying about me. I was glad, I loved my house. It was white with dark blue shutters and a fenced in yard that was good for Banana. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. My dad and I only took up two bedrooms and he was barely home enough to use it. My bedroom was cozy, it was on the smaller side with only one window. I had decorated it with a woodsy vibe, with the light forrest green walls, brown furniture, and my bed frame that looked like vines I'de say it was pretty darn close to a forrest. I pulled out of my driveway down the street. It took all of ten minutes to get to my school. I was about to pull into my normal parking space but it was already full. I furrowed my brow and was a bit confused considering I had parked in this same spot for the past year. I pulled into a spot across from it a bit pissed off and watched the car in my rearview mirror. I watched as a girl with short, black spiky hair emerged from the car along with two other boys and even though she was glaring at anything that moved her face was gorgeous, with sharp features and amber eyes that were lined with this eyelashes that had clearly been curled meticulously. The boys trailed after her slowly as she stomped into the school's front door. The shorter of the two, still tall to me with my five foot nothing, was talking animatedly about something and I examined his face. He had a bright, warm smile that I knew would instantly attract all the girls in the school to him. He was really cute I thought, he had amber colored eyes like the girl but his were almond shaped, he had blonde hair that was gelled out in every direction. I looked at the other boy then and was surprised to see him looking in my direction. Uh, make that glaring in my direction. I looked away blushing, embarrassed at getting caught staring but also thinking about the electric green eyes that had locked with mine. I glanced back up but he'd turned away and I examined him. He had pitch black hair that hung in his eyes, a strong jaw and high cheek bones. "Well damn since when did we have such hot guys walking around here?" Liz said and I screamed at the blonde girl that had appeared out of thin air in my passenger seat. A few people turned their head but since I was still in the car my scream had been muffled. I clutched my chest breathing heavily and Liz just laughed. I grabbed my fake cell phone that I had just for situations like these and held it to my ear like I was talking into it. I glared at Liz who was still laughing. "God! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" I yelled still holding the phone to my ear just in case someone was watching and thought I was crazy for talking to myself.

"What? its like the only entertainment I get as a ghost!" She said still holding back giggles.

"Liz I told you that I can't talk to you at school, someone might suspect something" I gave her a stern look and she sobered up but gave me puppy dog eyes "Oh come on!" she whined "you have your phone thing so it just looks like your talking on the phone, and I was just commenting on the new hotties roaming around."

"Still, being a necromancer is hard enough having to deal with and ignore the ghosts that I don't know that try talking to me at school, I just don't wanna be sent to some loony bin" I said a bit desperately as I tried to get her to understand.

"Ok, Ok I won't appear at school anymore." she said poutily "But you can't stop me from watching you!" she announced and disappeared. I sighed and grumbled about noisy ghost sticking their noses in other peoples business, knowing Liz was probably watching.

I reached in the back seat shaking my head grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I walked into the school as everyone was at their lockers. As I walked to mine I thought about the kids I'd seen in the parking lot. I guess they're new? that'd explain why they didn't know that was my packing space. The reminder of the parking space made me irritated, I'd have to get here early for the next few days so they got the message that the space was taken. I groaned at the thought of having to get up earlier than I already do and got a few looks from people around me. I ignored the strange looks and as I neared my locker I saw a familiar face leaning against it. "Hey" I said to Nate, my best friend, as I opened my locker. "Someone's later than usual" Nate said with a smirk. "Yeah I forgot to set my alarm last night." I grinned up at him. He was almost a foot taller than me.

"So did you finished Mr. Nash's english assignment?" he looked hopeful and a bit nervous

"Yes" I eyed him warily expecting him to ask for it

"Great! So you're not doing anything after school?" he asked still looking pretty nervous and my stomach sank a little as I realized what he was about to do. I've known for a while that Nate liked me but him being my best friend complicates things. I don't like him as more than a friend, not that he's not cute or anything, on the contrary he is actually one of the most sought out guys in school with his bright blue eyes, red hair, and dazzling smile. But I've just never seen him like that, and was dead set on becoming more, and every time I sensed that he was about to ask me out I'd make some excuse about my dad coming home or my Aunt Lauren wanting to spend time together.

"Actually I'm helping Annette with a project she's working on" I lied smoothly, not looking at him as I put my books in my locker. I saw his shoulders slump a little in the corner of my eye and a twinge of guilt hit me.

"Oh, ok never mind then" He said glumly. I regretted rejecting him but I disliked the alternative more. "if you want you can come over after dinner and we can study? Maybe watch a movie too?" I said knowing he wouldn't read to much into it. We did that at least twice a week. He perked up a little "Sure that sounds good, but I need to get to class" he said as he glanced at his watch. "Ok see you later" I said turning to go to my class too. "bye" he called over his shoulder. I walked briskly to my first period class. I had geometry first period and if that wasn't the worst time to take a math class I don't know what was. I almost always fall asleep in that class which is why the teacher, Mrs. Talbot hated me. I walked in with a few minutes to spare and found my seat. Mrs. Talbot was sitting at her desk looking over past homework. I pulled out my notebook and turned to a blank page, grabbed a few pencils and laid them out in front of me. Mrs. Talbot cleared her throat and I looked up. Standing next to her was the boys I saw in the parking lot. "Ok everyone as I'm sure you've realized we have some new students. This is Simon Bae and Derek Souza, they'll be joining our class from now on" She was wearing a tight smile, clearly not fond the theatrics. When she didn't get a response from the class she sighed and said "ok, you can go find a seat boys" she gestured to the seats and grabbed a marker to start writing the assignments for today down. Simon and Derek, as I'd learn their names, seamed to be walking straight to me and I quickly realized that there were only two seats open and one was beside me and one was behind. I met Simons eyes as he sat down next to me and he smiled and said quietly "hey". I couldn't help but smile back shyly and whisper "hi". He smiled at my response and started getting settled at his desk. I glanced up at Derek and my smile that was lingering from my interaction was instantly wiped from my face as I met his shockingly green eyes. He was glaring at me again. I got a little angry then. _What right does he have to glare at me? what'd I ever do to him?_ I changed my expression to one of defiance as he walked past and sat behind me. Simon glanced between me and Derek with a concerned look. I huffed and turned straight forward in m seat to take notes, but as soon as I remember what class I was in I slumped down and propped my head up on my hand. After a few minutes I began to doze until, without me realizing she'd moved, Mrs. Talbot slammed a book on my desk, making me yelp and jerk awake. "Ms. Saunders, I suggest you nap in your free time, not In my class." I met her cold gaze and blushed, mumbling apologies. She walked away and I heard someone snort behind me. I turned to snap at the person who laughed at me and met the smirk of Derek. I gave him my best glare and turned back around only to hear him snort again. _He's laughing at me, great, way to be intimidating chloe I bet he's really scared now._ I fumed silently until the bell rang. I quickly gathered my things before I could run into Derek again and left the classroom swiftly. _One things for sure I do NOT like Derek Souza._

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm always welcome constructive criticism! I'll be doing Derek's POV in later chapters but for now I'm going to stick with Chloe's POV. I'll try and update as soon as I can :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I was bad and forgot in the first chapter, Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters Kelly Armstrong does :'(**

I made my way toward my locker, completely pissed and frustrated. Not only was Derek in my geometry class he was also in my world history and chemistry. Lucky enough for me though he didn't sit right behind me in any of those classes, but that didn't stop him from smirking at me from across the room. _What was his problem? Of course some ridiculously hot new guy would find me amusing. And so what if I fell asleep in geometry and got told off? It's not _**_that _**_funny._ I shook my head, trying to dispel any thoughts of Derek and instead thought about his brother. Simon was in one other class with me, Art. When he walked into the room and saw me at my easel he smiled and sat next in the chair next to me again.

_ "Hey again, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" _

_"Chloe" I said holding out my hand, he took it and kissed the top with a joking smile, and said with a tip of his imaginary hat "Nice to meet you mi-lady" I blushed and laughed a little. "And you good sir" I said joking surprisingly naturally with him considering I just met him. He chuckled and started getting out his supplies, as Mr. Walt walked into the class room and started setting out things for us to sketch. I rolled my eyes at the predictable fruit bowl and bouquet of flowers placed on tables. "Really? A fruit bowl? That is so cliché" Simon said with a incredulous look at the fruit bowl. I laughed at him saying exactly what I was thinking. "Yeah originality isn't the schools strong point, our school colors are blue and gold and our mascot are the spartans, just like five hundred other schools in the country." I said getting started outlining the fruit bowl. Simon laughed loudly which earned him a glare from Mr. Walt, then cleared his throat and asked a bit more quiet "So Chloe, how long have you been going here?" _

_"A year, I moved here when my dad finally got settled with his job and made deal to stop moving me around, and have been going here ever since." I was a bit surprised at how forthcoming I was with this information but Simon brightened at it. _

_"Me too! Well not exactly but close to it. My dad's a lawyer and moves around a lot for his job, effectively bringing me and my siblings with him. But he promised that we'd stay here until we graduate since we're seniors." _

_"Thats a good deal, at least you can graduate with your class" I said now shading in the apple. I glanced over at Simon's easel and my eyes widened at his picture. He'd drawn and finished the fruit bowl and bouquet of flowers already, and was now adding the table and shading the background. It was probably the best picture of a fruit bowl I'd ever seen. Simon looked up and caught me starring and looked down blushing a little. "Oh my god thats amazing" I breathed still staring. "Really? Thanks!" He said still blushing slightly but looking pleased with himself. "Do you draw a lot?" I asked getting back to work with my drawing. "Yeah, though not fruit bowls usually" He said with a slight laugh._

_ "What do you normally draw?"_

_"Usually comics or people, sometimes cartoon characters that I make up myself" he seemed to be focused on his drawing now. "Do you think I could see them sometime?" I asked before I could stop myself. He glanced over at me surprised but not displeased. He smiled dazzling and said "sure"._ And that marked the end of the class. Simon had said we'd talk about hanging out later so I could see his drawings. I was excited to see them, he seemed like a nice guy that could possibly be a good friend in the future. I came back from my thoughts to se Rae walking towards me and I groaned inwardly. Rae was a friend in a way, but she only ever talked to me when she wanted to gossip or all her other friends were busy. "Hey chlo!" she said using the obnoxious nickname I told her repeatedly not to use. "Have you seen the new kids? Those two guys are hotties to the max, but they're not really very social able. Well Simon is but Derek's a grouch, I tried talking to him and all he did was ignore me. I know rude much? But anyway, I also had Computer Lab with their sister Tori, she's a total bitch. I asked her how she liked the school and she just sniffed and said it wasn't as good as her last school. She's so not on my list of people to get to know." She said all of this really fast and in one breath and before I could even respond she said "Oh lookey here, tall, dark, and brooding's walking this way." I looked behind me and sure enough Derek was walking down the hallway with a few girls giggling as he passed and a few boys shrinking back at his height. He ignored all the reactions with a scowl but looked up as he passed me and met my gaze. His scowl didn't waver and maybe even deepened and my chin jutted out defiantly as I scowled right back at him. He passed and Rae looked at me with surprise. "Well miss goody two shoes seems to have pissed off big guy over there. What happened?" She said this with a glint in her eye that told me she was ready for some fresh gossip that I wasn't willing to give. so I just said "nothing he's just an ass." She looked confused and a bit frustrated with my unwillingness to share but thankfully dropped it. "So whatcha doing after school?" She asked. I gave her the same excuse I gave Nate and told her I'd talk to her later. I walked quickly away from her hoping she'd get the hint. I needed to find Mrs. Talbot before she leaved so I could see if I could get some extra credit work to do to bring up my grade after I bombed the last test she gave. I found her in the office talking to the Principal Mr. Davidoff. I cleared my throat and stood by the door alerting them to my presence. They both looked up at me and Mrs. Talbot said "is there something you need Ms. Saunders?" I flinched a little at her tone "I-I-I j-just n-n-needed to t-talk with y-y-you for a m-moment." I said mentally cursing my stutter. She sighed and turn away from Mr. Davidoff. "About?"

"I was wondering i-if I could d-do some extra credit." I said still a bit nervous with her hostility.

"Maybe you wouldn't need extra credit if you would stay awake in my class."

"I know I'm s-sorry, but is there anything I c-can do to b-bring my grade up?" I mumbled feeling guilty. She sighed exasperated "The only thing you can do is pass the next test with at least a B. If you are not understanding my class I could sign you up for a tutor, how does that sound?"

"I guess that is fine" I said trying to sound grateful. "Well then thats what we'll do, I'll tell you who your tutor is tomorrow and you will schedule a time to meet up with them." With that she turned around and walked to Mr. Davidoff's office, where he had disappeared through. I wasn't really fond with the thought of having a tutor, I mean I know I'm stupid, and Mrs. Talbot knew obviously, but I didn't like the idea of someone else judging me. I trudged out of the office, and the halls were mostly empty except for a few stragglers. Making my way to my car I past a classroom who's occupants made me stop. Simon and Derek were talking to each other with there heads close together and speaking in low voices I glanced around and walked a bit closer to the almost closed door. I couldn't really here much except when Derek whispered a little too loudly "You know we can't tell anyone, how do you think they'd react to their own personal Harry Potter and Jack Russel?" Simon snorted and said "Hey if you get to be Jack Russel I at least get to be someone cooler than Harry Potter" I could tell they were done with their whisper fight so I slowly moved away from the door and started down the hallway, wondering what in the world they were talking about. I got in my car just as Simon, Tori, and Derek walked out of the school. Simon saw me and waved jogging towards me while Derek and Tori ignored me and went to their car. I rolled my window down as Simon got closer. "Hey, so I figured out a time we could hang out, and you could see my drawings" He said with a sly crooked smile. He explained how he tried out for the basketball team so he has practice after school except for Thursday, so we planned to go out then. "Here" I said blushing slightly as I handed him a folded pice of paper with my number on it. "Feel free to text me the details or if anything changes" Derek honked the horn and Simon glanced at his car. He grabbed the piece of paper and said "Sounds good, see you soon" he walked away with a wink. I smiled a little as I started the car and drove home.

When I walked into my room Liz was sitting on my bed wiggling her toes that were clad in crazy giraffe socks. "So you gave cutie your number? How bold Ms. Saunders" She said with a waggle of her brows. I blushed a little but just shook my head in response. "I just wanna be friends, he seems like a cool guy."

She snorted at me "Yeah sure." I rolled my eyes and walked over to my desk and booted up my computer. "I heard Simon and Derek talking and I'm a little curious" I explained to Liz as I typed in _Jack Russel._ I already knew who Harry Potter was. A few comics popped up, starring a man turned werewolf. I sat back in my chair confused. "Why are you looking up werewolf comic book characters?" She was leaning over my shoulder eyes locked with the screen. "Derek said something about not telling people something because they wouldn't be thrilled about having their own personal Harry Potter and Jack Russel. So I was going to try and figure out what they were saying but this doesn't really make sense." I looked at Liz as she seemed to have a calculating glint in her eyes. "Hmm, if you'll excuse me I have a lead to investigate." and with that she disappeared. _Weird. _I thought and grabbed my bag to start the mountain of homework from today. _I guess I'll be hearing from her later._ I sighed staring glumly down at my homework. _T__his is going to be a long night._

**Ok that was short and mostly just fluff, I know but I don't want to move to fast and some details need to be sorted out before I get to the good stuff. Again, feel free to give me any advice or criticism. I'm thinking about doing the next Chapter in Derek's POV but I'm still not sure :/ Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers or any of the characters. Kelly Armstrong is the original author**

Banana barking at a knocking from downstairs woke me up. I glanced at the clock sitting up while wiping drool off the side of my face. It was almost eight. The knocking sounded again - Banana going crazy by now - and I got up from my desk bleary eyed. I made my way to the front door and looked through the peep hole. _Crap, I'm really not in the mood for this. _I smoothed down my hair and made sure there wasn't any residual drool on my face and opened the door. There stood a worried looking Nate. "Hey, sorry I didn't get to the door faster, I forgot about you coming over and fell asleep." I gave him a sheepish expression but he merely shrugged. "S'okay, I didn't wait long." he said as he brushed past me into the kitchen. I sighed and followed him. I walked into the kitchen, Nate already letting Banana out of him crate and letting him tackle him. I giggle as Banana licked him from chin to forehead and Nate stood up wiping his face with an amused but slightly disgusted face. "Sorry, but you know how much he likes you" I said as Banana finally calmed down, walked over to me and firmly planted his head on my lap. His way of telling me I had to pet him. Nate chuckled at him as I rubbed behind his ears. "So, what do you wanna work on first?" he said as he grabbed his school bag. "How about dinner?" He raised an eyebrow at me but I ignored him and headed for the fridge. I opened it hoping Anette had made something I could eat. I wasn't a terrible cook but I definitely wasn't Anette. I sighed as I came up empty and grabbed a jar of apple sauce. "You're having apple sauce for dinner?" Nate said coming up beside me, rather close I might add. I shrugged "I'm hungry and don't wanna cook". He shook his head and grabbed the lunch meat and other sandwich condiments. He grabbed the bread and had two slices out before I could say a word. "Hey you don't have too-"

"Oh yes I do if all you're going to eat is apple sauce, so can it and be grateful you have such a great friend" He said not even looking at me as he made my food. I gaped at him but stayed silent. Truthfully I was pretty hungry.

"How about I pick a movie?" I said really not wanting to study. He looked up at me and smirked "so no studying today?"

"I'm really not in the mood" I said walking out into the living room where I could here him laugh softly.

I collapsed on my bed. It was almost midnight and Nate had just left. We'd watched almost two movies when his mom called saying it was a school night and he needed to be home. There was a slight scratching at my door which was Banana's signal that he wanted in or he wanted to go for a walk. I assumed the later since the last time he went out was when Nate first showed up. I grabbed his leash off the back of my desk chair and opened the door to let Banana in. He ran in, immediately jumped on my bead and sat down staring at me. "Well what are you doing over there? Come on" I said and he hopped up energetically and pranced out the door. I laughed and followed him down the stairs and to the front door. I hooked his collar and opened the door looking around outside cautiously. It was pretty dark, even with the street lights. I shivered at the night chill and an ominous feeling started to creep over me. Banana tugged on the leash looking up at me expectantly. I shook off my uneasiness and walked him out the front gate of our yard. I always keep pepper spray on me when I go out alone at night. Whether I'm walking to my car in an empty parking lot at night or just strolling down the sidewalk during the day, I just feel safer. I curled my hand around it in my pocket, the heavy feeling of dread strengthening. Banana was sniffing around for a spot to do his business and I quietly hurried him, wanting to get back to the safety of my home as soon as possible. A rustling in the thin forrest surrounding my house made me, along with Banana, jerk our heads up just in time to see a hulking man bound out of the brush heading straight for me. I shrieked as he made contact knocking me to the sidewalk. My head met with the hard concrete and I saw stars. I could feel the man on top of me, holding me down as he tried grabbing something from his pocket. I was still in a daze but quickly snapped out of it as he drew out a small syringe. I was panicking, my breath coming in quick burst, my lungs begging for more air and suddenly everything seemed to slow down. I got my wits about me and whipped my hand out of my pocket, about to give him a good dowsing of pepper spray. But then he was off of me. More like thrown off of me. I scrambled up hearing animalistic snarls and looked toward the man. He was laying unconscious under a huge creature I couldn't quite recognize. I heard myself gasp and the big black mass raised it's head, locking gazes with me. And I recognized the animal. It was a wolf. A wolf, the size of a small horse, with pitch black fur and- A growl raised me from my stupor. It didn't come from the wolf though, it came from behind me. I turned my head slightly, not wanting to turn my back to the wolf that had saved me. Banana, all 75 pounds of him was growling, he walked in front of me and sat down. His eyes never left the wolfs. I grabbed his collar not trusting him to be smart and not start a fight which he'd surely lose. The wolf's eyes then flickered back to me and he chuffed, almost sounding like a snort of laughter. Then it turned, grabbed the still unconscious man by his collar and dragged him into forrest, the dark swallowing it whole.

I was shaking. I couldn't stop. I had already taken a warm shower, had my favorite sweats on, and was snuggled in my bed with Banana who was already fast asleep. I knew I wasn't shaking from the cold. I was shaking, trembling, because I was scared. I still hadn't really processed what had happened tonight. Going from watching movies with Nate, to being attacked by some strange man, then saved by a ginormous wolf. I wondered what the man wanted. Me obviously, but why had he wanted me? I bolted straight in my bed a sudden realization hitting me. _What if he knew what I am? What was in that syringe? Does anyone else know? Am I in danger here? _All these questions spun through my head and my heartbeat quickened starting to panic. Another thought hit me, _what was with that wolf? _I lie back down, thinking. _It couldn't be a wolf, it was huge. But what else could it be? _I thought back the now vivid memory of it standing over the man. Its haunches standing on end, its breath coming quickly, panting, its pitch black fur and its deep, electric green eyes. My shaking calmed and stopped as I slowly drifted into a restless sleep thinking of the wolf and his familiar green eyes.

**Derek POV**

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Dads going to kill me._ I thought as I drove home, the nameless man unconscious and tied up in my trunk. Dad would know what to do with him. _I can't believe I was so stupid. I let a stranger, a stupid teenage girl stranger might I add, see me in my wolf form. _I groaned and rubbed a hand over my face. I was going to be in so much trouble when I got home. Not only did I put myself in danger I was practically bringing danger home with me. I pulled into the driveway and I saw dad rush out of the house with a furious yet concerned expression on his face. I had called him right after I'd changed back and told him what had happened. "Where is he" his tone was wavering in a way I knew he was trying to contain the shouting. "In the trunk" I grunted not meeting his eyes. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a moment of silence he pulled out a cell from and typed in a message. "Alright I have a friend who will be able to handle this, however we shouldn't keep him in there until he gets here. Can you help me get him in the garage?" I didn't respond and just walked to the back of my car and popped the trunk. I heard my dad suck in a breath and let it out slowly. I picked up the man easily, not needing any help. Dad opened the garage door slowly, trying not to make to much noise. I waited patiently and when the door was finally open I walked in and set the man down, probably a bit too hard but I honestly didn't care. I grabbed a chair and lifted the man onto it, holding him upright as dad tied him to it. When he was finished I stepped away quickly, I was starting to feel the heavy feeling of guilt and just being near the man I had knocked out was making me uncomfortable. Dad noticed and I saw a flash of sadness appear on his face but it was gone in an instant. "Well this is all we can do until my friend gets here." he sighed. I shifted from one foot to the other, not really knowing what to do. The silence was growing uncomfortable. "Dad I'm really sor-" he raised a hand to stop me. "I know you had a reason for this Derek and I have a vague idea of it from your phone call and as far as I'm concerned you seamed to have done the right thing. I'm not going to ask for anymore details tonight. I can tell you're tired and it can wait till tomorrow."

"but-"

"No buts Derek. Sleep. Now." He said this in a stern but gentle voice and I nodded. I trudged up the stairs and took a quick shower before getting in bed. I laid there for a bit thinking of tonights events. I thought of the man, and how I had recognized his sent and followed him to that girls house. How he had attacked the girl and a strange anger roared within me, propelling me forward without thinking. The panic when I'd thought I'd killed him, then the relief of finding I had not. Then a strange, overwhelming sadness when I looked at the terrified gaze of the girl I had saved as she looked at me. Then I thought of the girl. _What did the man, who works for such a group, want with her? Why did he seek her out? _I thought then, _what if she's a supernatural? Thats the only thing that would make sense, unless the guy just like cute little blond girls._ That strange surge of anger rocked through me again when I thought of that, but I pushed it back, confused. _If she is supernatural, what is she? I can usually sense if someones a supernatural just by their energy but she didn't have anything special. _I thought about her long, strawberry blonde hair, and her big, frightened, sky blue eyes. My muscles relaxed and I got settled in my bed as I thought of her eyes, and hoped she was alright.

**Ok so I hope the ending was ok, Derek's POV is a bit harder to write so sorry if he's OOC. Also I'm sorry about any typos, I try my best to proof read each chapter but my eyes can only see so much, so again I apologize for past, present, and future typos :) Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions good or bad, or even just a simple "More!" so I know that at least a few people are reading it. My day is brightened with any review you guys leave, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers series or characters. Kelly Armstrong is the original author.**

**Derek POV**

I woke up with a throbbing head ache and Simon banging on my door.

"Get up bro, we're gonna be late!"

I groaned as I rolled out of bed clutching my head. Simon opened the door then "Woah, are you ok?" he asked walking toward me and craning his neck to get a look at my face. "Fine, just a headache" I mumbled as last night's events rushed to the forefront of my mind. "You sure? I bet you could convince dad to let you skip school" He looked thoughtful then "well maybe not, he seems kind of tense this morning, something to do with work I guess" He shrugged and slapped me on the back as he left my room, not waiting for a response. I sighed as my headache receded into a dull throb and went to take a quick shower. When I got to the bathroom I took my shirt off and glanced at the mirror, examining my refection. My puberty smack down had, thankfully, cooled off about a year ago after I turned 16, my once lank black hair was now dry and fluffy and aside from the occasional zit, my face was clear. As much as I didn't care about what other people thought of me it still bothered me a bit, so I was grateful for the break. I stripped the rest of my clothes and jumped in the shower.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw dad sitting at the table with his coffee and staring off into space. He didn't notice me at first, but as I grabbed an apple and put some toast in the toaster he started and cleared his throat.

"Derek?"

I grunted in acknowledgment but didn't look up. He sighed but continued "We need to talk about what happened last night" I looked up then, surprised at his gentle tone. I expected him to be angry. "I agree, but I don't think we'll have enough time before school." I mumbled with a pointed look at the clock. We needed to leave in 10 minutes. "Yes well, I suppose it can wait till after school, just as long as you promise to tell me everything."

"I promise" I paused not really sure how to ask what I was about to ask, but I guess he could tell and quietly said "my friend handled him Derek, you won't have to worry." I shivered at the wave of guilt and disgust that hit me when he said that. I glanced up and saw that his head was bowed and his eyes were closed, showing his frustration and pain with the situation but knowing he couldn't have done anything else. I sighed "I guess thats all we can do"

"Whats all you can do?" Simon asked as he walked into the kitchen but stopped as he sensed the tense atmosphere. He looked between me and dad in confusion and he was about to ask when Tori burst through the kitchen hitting him in the side with the door. "Ouch! Tori, what the hell?!" She glanced at him and sniffed "Sorry didn't see you there, maybe you should watch where you stand"

He glared at the back of her head as she walked toward the fridge, grabbing an apple. "Maybe you should try not being such a bi-"

"Alright time for you guys to get going" dad interrupted with a stern tone and sharp look towards Simon. I grabbed my keys and made my way out the door, Simon and Tori bickering the whole way and fighting over the front seat till I growled at them to shut up and get in the car. Tori won once she shocked Simon with a twist of her fingers. I clutched at the steering wheel, my knuckles turning white as the tension in me started to coil as I remembered that I would see the blonde girl today. My thoughts however were interrupted by Simon who informed me that he didn't need a ride after school because he was going out with some girl named Chloe. I merely grunted in response, not really caring. Simon always seemed to find a new girl within the first few days we got at a new place, so this was nothing new. "Chloe? That tiny little blond girl?" Tori said with a snort. Simon got defensive then "what? She's cute, and she likes my drawings." He mumbled the last part but Tori still heard. "Aw she liked your drawings? Thats so cute! I bet she'll ask you to draw her" Tori said mockingly. "Whats your problem? Jealous you can't get a date?" Simon asked getting riled up.

"You're my problem, asswipe. And Pah-lease, I could have any guy I wanted." and they continued from there, snapping at each other until I pulled into the school parking lot. I went for the spot we had yesterday but it was already filled. And when I saw the person who got out of the car, I froze. It was her. The petite blue eyed blonde I had saved last night. I also recognized her from yesterday at school, she stared at me and Simon in the parking lot and was in three of my classes. Which included geometry where she got told off for sleeping. I chuckled inwardly at the memory of her kitten like glare when she heard me laugh. I examined her, she looked tired. Her hair was pulled up messily and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her brow was furrowed like she was thinking about something hard. "Hello, earth to Derek you're kind of sitting in the middle of the parking lot!" Tori waved a hand in front of my face and I looked away from the girl. I smacked Tori's hand away and pulled into an empty spot. Simon jumped out as soon as we stopped and ran over to the blonde girl. I was surprised and confused at first _how does he know her? _But then I thought back to the conversation in the car "_Chloe? That tiny little blond girl?" _and I got the message. _Chloe huh? The name fits. _I stared as Chloe and Simon chatted for a bit before I heard Chloe say "See you in class" and walked into the school. I could feel Tori eyeing me but I ignored her, got out of the car and walked into the school.

My first class was geometry. I walked in a bit hesitantly, Simon brushed past me to his seat and I saw Chloe sitting in her desk staring off into space. She sensed me looking and her head spun in my directed and our eyes met. I briefly took in her almost shocked expression before looking away. I walked to my desk, eyes still avoiding Chloe's even though her gaze was still on me. I knew she couldn't have recognized me from last night since I was a wolf, but it still made me a bit uneasy. She stopped staring at me as Simon started talking to her about the plans they had made for after school and I sat in my seat. They talked for a while and I ignored them. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, because the look Chloe gave me when I walked in and the way she was sneaking glances at me when she thought I wasn't looking told me that she knew something wasn't right. I knew that she would never figure it out though. I mean who's first thought is "Oh I bet you're a werewolf." I snorted silently. Mrs. Talbot started the class and Chloe and Simon turned towards the front. Her hair whipped and the air around her whooshed towards me just as I inhaled, her scent hitting me like a ton of bricks. I've never really been sensitive to people scents I mostly try to ignore other people as much as possible. Sure I know Simon, Dad's, and Tori's by memory but only from being constantly surrounded by them. But I don't think I could forget Chloe's scent if I tried. She smelled like a field of strawberries with a hint of something warm almost like vanilla, but I couldn't place it. The wolf in me growled lowly. Her scent faded quickly leaving me almost punch-drunk. I blinked and shook my head slightly trying to clear my head. _What the hell was that? _My mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened and I tensed at the way the wolf, the way _I, _was looking at Chloe in my mind. This feeling I couldn't place, overwhelmed me and I have no idea what I was about to do when Mrs. Talbot broke me from my trance asking "Derek would you kindly answer this question for me?" I could tell she knew I wasn't paying attention by the way her eye twitched with irritation. I looked at the board. I was placed in geometry only because they weren't teaching any higher math classes this semester, but they gave me more advanced work at my request. "M is the slope, B is the Y-intercept." I answered without missing a beat. She scowled and nodded "Correct" and turned back to the board, continuing to drone on with the basic algebra we all had learned before and was so easy I bet anyone else could have answered her question just as easily. I turned my attention back to the incident that had just happened. _Why was I so affected by her and what was up with the wolf? _It worried me but I knew it wouldn't happen again, her scent was still pretty fresh in my mind so if I got a whiff of it I wouldn't be so surprised. I was still concerned with the wolf's reaction. Usually I kept the wolf locked up tight except when I changed once a week and unless I was threatened it never really gave me any problems. But when I smelled Chloe it perked up and even _growled _at her, no not at her. _For_ her. It wanted her. I scowled hating to admit it. I pushed the wolf back into its cage where it would hopefully stay and concentrated on the board, solving each problem in my head and repeating the process only making the equations harder each time I did them. I did this until the bell rang and got out of the classroom as quick as I could without looking suspicious.

I walked toward my locker and switched out my books for chemistry, then went to class. I sat at the very back corner and kept my head down but I still knew when Chloe walked into the class taking a seat two rows over. I sighed relieved she had sat a good distance away, but I could sense her every movement and I wanted to look at her. I gave in and glanced at her. She was staring at me but she blushed and turned away when her blue eyes met mine. I continued to look at her. She still looked exhausted, but with the light blush on her cheeks she seemed more lively. She has big blue eyes with long thick lashes and a straight nose. She has a heart shaped face with high cheek bones. If I were someone else I would say she's pretty. I looked away, still confused with my unusual draw towards her. I thought of how she had screamed when that man had attacked her, and how she had almost pepper sprayed him. I laughed inwardly at the image of her wildly brandishing pepper spray with a scared but determined expression on her face. Like she actually had a chance against the man. My mood grew sour as I thought of last night._ How could she have gone outside at midnight all alone? Was she that unaware of herself?_ I shook my head wishing I could ask he what she'd been thinking. If I could just talk to her, without worrying about exposing myself, I could just ask her what she was and why she'd be so stupid to go out at night alone. _I wonder what she could be_. The thought repeated itself for the hundredth time today. I knew the man that attacked her worked for the Edison Group, he was one of the people who had taken care of me when I was there and thats how I recognized his scent. So the only explanation for him going after Chloe was that she was a supernatural. She didn't seem like a witch or half-demon, _maybe a shaman? _Again I was faced with the frustrating fact that I would never know until I asked her. I don't know what Chloe is but one thing's for sure, she's in danger.

**Chloe POV. **

Derek was definitely staring at me. He had stared at me a good portion of chemistry too. Sure I had stared at him first but not for this long. I looked up and met his intense gaze. He started like he had been in deep thought and looked away. I looked away too and started writing my world history notes trying my best to ignore the green eyed hottie who had started staring at me as soon as I had turned away. _Whats up with him? _I looked at him, frustrated, and once again met his green orbs. Something stirred in my mind, kind of like déjà vu and I tried to remember what this reminded me of. But before I could figure it out he looked away again, breaking the connection. I sighed and once again tried focusing on my world history notes which were slowly becoming less and less interesting. I let out a frustrated huff of air and thought of last night. I decided not to call the police, I'm sure the guy was dead and the wolf had saved me so I knew there was something off with it. I was sure that the wolf wasn't dangerous, and as much as I should be, I wasn't afraid of it. I was actually comforted by the thought of it, protecting and safe. I'm sure if anyone saw what I was thinking they'd call me insane but I knew with every fiber of my being that that wolf was something more. Its calculating intelligence and its electric green eyes- I gasped quietly and looked up at Derek who was once again staring at me. I registered his eyes. They were the same electric, green as the wolf's. I just stared at him, shocked. I'm sure I looked like a gaping goldfish. My brain seemed to plug in again and rational thought was brought back online. I looked away from Derek's now grim expression and I'm sure my face was a lovely shade of tomato. _What are you thinking, he can't be a wolf, idiot._ I almost laughed at the insane thought. _But no one would think talking to ghost is real _a small voice said in the back of my mind and I began to question my earlier dismissal. _Maybe hes something like me, a supernatural. _I had done a little research when my powers first started and supposedly there was many different types of supernaturals. I had only read about them in old, mythic greek books that had been badly translated. I knew that Liz was a telekinetic, only because in the research I did it said that ghosts couldn't move things and since Liz could move things I had to look into it. _But could there really be such a thing as a werewolf?_ I could understand talking to dead people, and even telekinetic ghosts, but werewolves? I mean come on thats a little too sci-fi for me, and I love sci-fi movies. _I'll have to get Liz to investigate. _The thought of Liz reminded me of her disappearance the other day after I looked up what Simon and Derek were talking about, and then I thought of the comic book. The one with the man turned werewolf. _Well I guess that kind of proves my theory. But did that mean Simon was what, a wizard?_ I sighed and dropped my head to the desk with a soft 'thump' getting a few snickers from my classmates. None of this seemed possible but with all these things piling on I couldn't help but think it was true. The bell rang but I stayed seated until I remembered my kind-of-date with Simon. I got up slowly and unknowingly trudged to the very thing that would answer all my questions.

**Another chapter, yay! I hope you liked it! Thanks to the people who have reviewed the last few chapters, it really means a lot and completely turns my day around when I get them :) And again I'm sorry if Derek is OOC, he really is hard to write for and I'm still feeling it out. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers series or any of the characters. Kelly Armstrong is the original author**

**Chloe POV**

I walked toward my locker and saw Simon leaning against it smiling at me. Simon had texted me this morning about the plans for today, we were taking my car and going out for ice-cream where he'd promised to show me more of his work. I had to admit, even though I thought him and his brother were like weird sci-fi characters I was pretty excited. "Hey" he said smoothly.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yup, I even packed my best drawings for you" he patted his bag.

"Great! I'm really excited to see them and if they're anything like what you do in art class I'm sure I'll be blown away"

he laughed and a hint of pink touched his cheeks "Well thanks, its not all the time someone gets a girl who's so interested in they're work."

"Oh come on I bet you have tons of girls flocking too you all the time." I joked as we walked towards my car.

"Well I don't like to brag but…" He trailed off and I laughed. "So mister ladies man, how long have you been drawing?" I asked as I got in the car and started it while Simon followed. "I've always liked drawing but I didn't really get serious about it until I was around 10, thats when I started to actually get a technique."

"What kind of technique?" I pulled out of the school parking lot as me and Simon talked about his drawings and got to know each other better. I learned this is his ninth move so far and that he was in Albany last. He likes to draw and play basketball with Derek and mess with his sister Tori. I also tried to get a little info on Derek but all I could get out of Simon was that Derek's supper smart. I wanted to ask more but the way he had kind of shrugged and avoided any questions about Derek told me he wasn't gonna give. So instead I asked about Tori and he explained how she was his half sister and that she was into computers, going as far as calling her a computer geek which surprised me. We arrived at the Ice-cream place, got our orders and got a table by the window. He asked questions about me then, where I was originally from and my favorite place we've moved, which was here. He asked about my interests and we promptly had an in-depth discussion on movies and screenwriting. He asked about my family and I told him about my dad and what had happened with my mom. He didn't say "sorry" or ask anything more, he just nodded, which I was grateful for. I was really enjoying talking and joking around with him. It came naturally with Simon. Then he brought out his drawings and I became wide eyed with awe. "Wow, these are incredible" I said as I examined all the pictures laid out in front of me. "I'm still tweaking some of the characters but I hope to make it into a comic someday, unfortunately I'm not very good at writing the dialog." He said with a crooked smile and a hinting glance my way.

"So you need a writer? I might know _someone" _ I fought a smile and tapped my chin "but I don't know, she's pretty busy."

Simon groaned "Come on, do I have to beg?"

I laughed "Of course I'll help you! It would be my pleasure."

He gave me a dazzling smile and I felt my cheeks heat. He showed me some more comics and we threw ideas back and forth about how the story would play out and the different characteristics of each character. We talked for a good while longer when Simon's phone rang. He excused himself and answered the phone, walking towards the little nook where the bathrooms were. I sighed in contentment, I was having a lot of fun. I looked at the drawings waiting for Simon to come back, but out of the corner of my eye I noticed a man walk into the store. The bell over the door tinkled and the woman behind the counter greeted the man only to be ignored. He went over and sat at a table a few feet away. I didn't think much of him and went back to figuring out how two of the characters in Simon's story would interact. It wasn't until Simon came back but didn't sit down that I sensed something was wrong. I looked up at him confused but he was staring at the man with his hands held out in front of him and a concentrated look on his face. The man looked like he had just stood up but he wasn't moving, just staring blankly at Simon. I looked between them, completely confused on what was going on, when Simon, with his gaze still locked with the man's, muttered quietly "Chloe, I need you to pack up all the stuff and take it too your car, get in and lock the doors until you see me. Do it fast." I was still utterly baffled by the situation but his serious tone told me not to question him. I did as he said and grabbed everything as fast as I could and ran towards the door. I glanced back once and I noticed the guy hadn't just stopped moving, he was frozen, and I mean not even blinking frozen.

I got in my car, locked the doors, started it and put it into drive in under five-seconds. I kept my foot on the break and I could slightly see Simon through the windows in the shop. I saw him slowly step back from the still frozen man and then with lightning speed, spin and run through the door. I unlocked the car and he barley made it into the car before the man came charging out of the shop pulling something out of the back of his pants with a livid expression on his face. As soon as Simon got his door closed I peeled out of the parking lot as fast as I could. I heard a loud bang and my back windshield shattered. I screamed and the car swerved. Simon grabbed the wheel, pulling us back into the lane. He let go as I steadied myself. I was shooting hysterical questions at Simon left and right, my hands were shaking and I was barley able to keep my attention to the road. I didn't even know where I was going. "What the hell what that?" I screamed at Simon who was visibly shaking and had lost all color in his face. I tried to calm myself but all I could think about was the billowing wind coming through my back windshield and the image of that man pointing, what I now knew was a gun, at us. _Oh my god _I thought remembering the events from last night._ There are people after me, and I could have gotten Simon killed. _Guilt washed over me but then I remembered how Simon had known there was trouble before I did, which meant he was involved in this somehow too. My thoughts from earlier today flashed through my mind _"So what, Simons a wizard?" No sorcerer. _That would explain how he had made that guy freeze and how he would know if someone was after him.

All of this swirled around in my head making it throb as I drove, not to mention I was still pretty terrified about what had just happened. Simon didn't answer any of my questions, only took out his phone and dialed a number. It rang for a little while until someone obviously picked up. "Dad? Theres been a…situation. No, I'm all right but" he paused glancing at me "My friend Chloe was with me and she's pretty shaken up." He waited for an answer "What? I can't hear you over Derek shouting" _Why was Derek shouting? _Simon paused again, listening. "Ok, we'll drive around a bit to make sure no ones following us first" another pause. "Ok see you soon." And with that he hung up and stared straight out the window. "Where are we going?" I asked quietly. He looked over and his amber eyes softened. "Just a bit farther then turn right." He said gently, not really answering my question. I did as he told me and we rode in silence except for his occasional instructions. We had been driving for almost 30 minutes when we arrived in a neighborhood not to far from mine. Simon gave me an address which I assumed was his and I pulled into the drive-way of a small two story house. Simon got out as soon as I stopped but paused when he noticed I was still in the car. I wasn't really sure if I should follow him but he smiled and gesture for me to come with him. I got out of the car and slowly followed him, still a bit unsure. When Simon got to the front door he just walked in and held the door open for me. I walked in.

I heard feet pound down the stairs. Derek barreled around the corner with a scowl on his face. Simon held up a hand, stopping his brother in his tracks, and gestured towards me "Ease off bro". I blushed as they both looked at me. Derek looked away from me and slowly nodded, stepping back. Simon grabbed my hand and lead me to the kitchen, where I saw a man sitting at the table with an anxious look on his face. He looked like an older version of Simon, only with black hair instead of blonde. He stood up as we walked in and pulled Simon into a tight hug. "Dad" Simon complained, a bit muffled by his father's chest. He let go of Simon and turned to me with a relieved smile. He held his hand out "Kit Bae" I took it and said "Chloe Saunders, nice to meet you Mr. Bae."

"Oh please, call me Kit" he said good naturedly. I nodded and someone cleared their throat at the door. We all looked up and there stood Derek glowering at all of us. "Could we maybe skip the introductions and get an explanation on what the hell happened tonight?" He all but growled. Simon sighed "Sorry we're still teaching him manners."

Derek glared at him. "Alright, Alright, lets get too it." Kit said gesturing towards the table. "Derek, wheres Tori? She should be included in this."

"How should I know? Last I heard she was going over to a friends house."

"Well I guess I'll have to fill her in when she gets back." Kit sighed "Alright Simon, start explaining."

Simon started the story, not leaving out a single detail. Talking about how the man had watched me and how he'd recognized him from the lab, what ever that meant. He talked about how he stalled, he glanced over at me before saying he'd just distracted him, and told me to get the car ready. And how the man had shot at us. At that point Kit looked horrified and Derek looked like he was going to be sick. When Simon finished we sat in silence, everyone thinking. I broke the silence with one of the burning questions that had been bothering me for the past few days. "Simon, are you a sorcerer?" I blurted not even thinking about how crazy it sounded or the repercussions if I was wrong. Everyone looked at me, and by the looks on their faces, I knew instantly that all of my suspicions had been right.

**Another chapter! (it's a little shorter than the others, sorry!) And a bit of a cliffy, Ooo. Haha well I hope you liked it, and again I'm always open to constructive criticism. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Derek POV**

We all just stared at her. I couldn't comprehend what she had said, and I don't think dad or Simon could either. We had to say something eventually, but I knew our silence and shocked gazes told her enough to confirm her questions. She blushed and cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable. Dad seemed to snap out of it first.

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean." He stated cautiously. Her face turned an even brighter red and I could hear her heart speed up.

"I-I m-m-mean, when w-we were at t-t-the shop, S-s-simon made that man f-f-freeze. He e-even stopped b-b-blinking." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

Simon had lost all color in his face and I realized we weren't going to get out of this very easily.

"Simon made him freeze?" I made my tone condescending, hoping that would jar her into rational thinking. But instead of blushing and stuttering about how she must have seen wrong like I thought she would, she jutted out her chin defiantly and glared at me.

"Yes" she hissed, a fire behind her eyes. I sat back in my chair with a scowl and crossed my arms over my chest. _This girls as stubborn as a mule._ She mimicked me and crossed her arms too, still glaring at me. A battle of wills, seeing which one would crack. And just when I thought I saw a hint of indecision in her eyes, Simon interrupted us.

"You're right" He stated quietly. I gave Simon a look telling him to shut up, but he just shook his head.

"Simon" dad said sharply, a warning.

"No dad, I trust Chloe, and I know she won't tell anyone" he looked over at her and took a deep breath "Yes, I'm a sorcerer. But you can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone. Do you understand?"

She nodded and smiled brightly, entirely too comfortable with this idea.

"Well now that I know for sure what you are and that I probably wasn't the only one they were after, I don't feel so guilty about what happened today." Dad and Simon looked at her, confused. I however was remembering last night and how the man had come after her. _That must mean- _She stuck out her hand to Simon.

"Chloe Saunders, Necromancer, nice to meet you." She grinned. Dad and Simon gaped at her, I just stared. Her smile widened and she giggled. Simon seemed to have come to his senses and grasped her still outstretched hand. I felt the wolf growl slightly.

"Woah, a necromancer? Cool!" he smiled at her and the wolf growled even louder as a pink blush spread over her cheeks.

"Wait so, you're a necromancer?" dad looked like he had a headache.

"She's also the girl from last night." I said

"What girl?" dad asked, and I silently cursed remembering that I hadn't talked to him about what happened last night. Chloe caught my eye, she was staring at me with a look of understanding and I sighed. _No use hiding it now _I thought and went into the explanation of what happened last night with Chloe and that man who attacked her. When I finished Simon looked confused and dad had moved his hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. Chloe, however, was looking at me intently "So that means you're a…" she trailed off I guessed not knowing what to say next. I just rolled my eyes.

"Werewolf" I said, my tone flat, gauging her reaction. To my surprise, she smirked "I knew it" she said, pleased her suspicions had been right. I don't surprise easily, but my jaw almost dropped at that, almost. Simon burst out laughing

"Oh god, bro, I think you've met your match" he said holding his side. Chloe raised an eyebrow at me and giggled. I rolled my eyes a them.

"Ok, well while we're all coming out, Chloe, I am also a sorcerer. And as interesting as these introductions have been, we need to figure out what to do about these people who are after Simon and Chloe, and maybe even Derek"

Simon and Chloe stopped giggling and we all gave dad our full attention.

"Now Chloe, how much do you know about the supernatural world?"

"Not that much really, all I know is some of the different types"

"Well there definitely is more than that. In the supernatural world, there are cabals. Groups and corporations who are in competition with each other to control the supernatural community. There are a lot who are beneficial to us but there are some who are not. The one that we need to worry about, are the St. Clouds. The St. Clouds are trying to manipulate the supernatural community to work for them and them alone, to keep tabs on all supernaturals and alienate humans. They also do experimental work. That is where you guys came in." He paused and looked at all of us. Me and Simon had heard this story before. Chloe nodded for him to continue

"There is a group who works for the St. Clouds, they were trying to reduce the power of certain supernaturals by experimenting on embryos. But in the process they enhanced the power. They call themselves the Edison Group. Your parents and I volunteered to help with the experiment. I have never regretted anything more and I would guess your parents agree." He kept his eyes glued to the table. Chloe just listened silently.

"Many of the people involved with the experiment backed out when they realized they intended to experiment and monitor the children after they were born. I believe this is why you are being attacked. They are trying to get their subjects back, by any means possible." he finished gravely and looked up at us. We were all silent, not really sure what to say.

"What do we do?" Chloe said quietly. But before anyone could answer her, Tori opened the door to the kitchen with a _Thwack! _as it hit the wall. We all jumped, even me which was weird. She looked around, surprised to see us all but when he gaze landed on Chloe she scowled.

"Looks like someone brought home a stray" She taunted Simon. Simon opened his mouth to retort but Chloe beat him to the punch

"Let me guess, witch?" Chloe said, lazily pointing a finger at Tori. Tori gaped at her and Simon doubled over with laughter. I couldn't suppress a smirk as Tori fumed

"Wow I can tell we're gonna get along juuust fine" Simon said between chortles

**Chloe POV**

I wasn't really sure what had just happened. I had just been told I was part of some weird experiment on my genes and that my parents -I'm guessing just my mom 'cause dads clueless to any of this, I can tell- took me away and now some freaky group of scientists are trying to get me back. Apparently with any force necessary. And now I'm just sitting in the living room, watching Simon and Derek play some shooting video game. Tori had disappeared upstairs after Kit explained what was going on with the whole Chloe-and-Simon-got-attacked-by-crazy-scientists thing, and Kit had told us to wait while he made a few phone calls. It was almost ten and he still wasn't off the phone. I had called Anette and told her that I wouldn't be home till late and to go ahead and feed Banana. So now I'm just hanging out. Simon and Derek played and but Derek probably killed Simon 15 times until Simon asked if I wanted to play.

"Uh, I don't really know how."

"I can teach you, come on" he shot a me a crooked smile and I caved. Derek scooted to the other side of the couch and handed me the controller. Our hands brushed slightly and I blushed. _Really? thats all it takes for you to blush? _I sat down between them, ignoring my inner voice, and Simon began to teach me. I was terrible, predictably, but Simon was a patient teacher and to my surprise Derek even helped me a bit. I was just getting the hang of it when Kit walked in.

"Ok guys, I have some information but your not going to like it." He paused, looked around, and sighed.

"Tori!" he bellowed up the stairs, a sound of a door opening and slamming closed came from upstairs, then footsteps and Tori appeared.

"Alright now that everyone is here, I have some bad news. We, well, I think." he paused searching for words

"Just spit it out dad" Tori whined. Kit took a deep breath

"The group is getting…desperate. The word is that a higher up heard about their failed experiments and well, they're being pressured to," He swallowed looking a little green. "Terminate the subjects"

Simon and Tori gasped, me and Derek stayed silent, waiting.

"But, from what I've gathered that is the last resort, so they're going to try and capture you first but if they can't capture you then they'll, well" he trailed off.

"Terminate us" Derek said darkly. Kit nodded sadly. "But I won't let that happen, so I'm sorry to tell you, but we need to leave."

"Leave?" I asked. Everyone looked at me and then at Kit.

"Yes, the choice is yours Chloe, I won't make you leave with us, but I can't guarantee your safety if you stay" He talked only to me. I thought about it, how if I stayed I would either die or become a test subject, but if I left what about dad? I know he would take care of Banana and he'd be fine without me, if not safer. But I also knew that he would rather me gone and safe than gone and dead, or worse.

I sighed "I'll go with you"

Kit nodded, Simon said "Cool! Chloe gets to come with us!"

"God she's not a lost puppy" Tori sniffed and they continued to bicker back and forth. Derek looked at me with something I couldn't quite place in his eyes, something almost _hopeful?_ He looked away before I could get a good look. He spoke to his father now. "When do we leave?"

**Another chapter! This one is super short, sorry about that, but I have a question to ask. Would you guys rather me do short chapters and update more frequently? Or long chapters and not update as much? I'm fine with either, so its up to you guys :) Anyway, I know some of the information about the cabals is a little off, but I can't remember what they say in the book and I don't think it really matters as long as I stick to the same idea all the way through. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


End file.
